mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Quinton Jackson vs. Rashad Evans 1
The fight was for the number-one contendership of the UFC light-heavyweight title. The fight was considered one of the biggest grudge matches thus far in UFC history. With the win, Rashad Evans earned a shot at the title versus newly crowned champion Mauricio Rua. The Fight The first round began. Rashad came out of his crouch slowly and came out with a low stance. They circled. Rampage was throwing a lot of feints. Evans landed a big right hand and rocked Rampage stumbling across the cage and he ran after Jackson and they clinched again with the cage. Four thirty-five. Evans was leaning against Jackson. Four fifteen. Jackson kneed the body. Evans kneed the leg twice with four minutes remaining. Jackson kneed the body. The referee wanted work. Evans kneed the leg. Three thirty-five remaining. Evans landed a pair of body shots inside. Evans worked for a double-leg. Three fifteen remaining. Jackson kneed the face inside. Three minutes. The referee broke them up. Evans with a low stance once more. Two thirty-five. Evans shot for a double and got it beautifully into side control after setting it up with the hands. Two fifteen. 'Use the fence!' Two minutes. Jackson regained half-guard again. Evans landed a right hand in under and another as they stood to the clinch. One thirty-five as Evans had double underhooks. Evans kneed the body. One fifteen. One minute. Evans kneed the leg twice. The crowd was beginning to boo. Evans missed a right hand inside. Thirty. The referee broke them up a few seconds later. Fifteen. Jackson stuffed a double and swung hard but Evans avoided it all stumbling. The first round ended. 'He has that movement. Cut off the ring and stop that movement,' Jackson was told. The second round began. They circled. The crowd chanted 'Rampage'. Evans kept feinting the takedown. Four thirty-five. Jackson blocked the right hand overhand and missed an uppercut and they clinched. Four fifteen. Boos beginning again. Evans kneed the leg. Four minutes. Evans kneed the leg again, he was warned for a low blow actually. Three thirty-five as Evans broke and dodged a right uppercut. Three fifteen. They clinched and Jackson stuffed a double to the clinch. Three minutes with big boos. Jackson kneed the body. Evans hammerfisted the knee four or five times. Jackson stuffed another double. Two thirty-five. Evans kneed the leg. He did it again. The referee broke them apart. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Evans dodged a big left hook. One thirty-five. Evans landed a jab and dodged the counter. One fifteen. One minute. Evans landed an uppercut and they clinched. Evans hammerfisted the knee and three more and another three. Thirty-five. Evans kneed the leg and ate a body knee once again. Evans worked for a double and then a single, Jackson stuffed both. Evans had the standing back with ten left. Evans landed a pair of rights as they turned back to the clinch. The second round ended. Jackson was tired. The third round began. Jackson slipped a jab. Four thirty-five as they clinched. Jackson stuffed adouble and missed a right on the break. They high-fived a bit, trying to find the range. Some more high-fives. Four fifteen. Evans feinted the takedowns. Boos coming loudly. Four minutes as Jackson slipped a right hand. Evans came in with a left hook and landed a pair of right hooks and dropped Evans and pounced to half-guard and he landed a pair of rights and an elbow. Three thirty-five. I think Evans was recovered by now. Three fifteen. Evans stod to the clinch. Jackson worked for a single with three minutes. He defended a standing guillotine. They broke. Evans was wobbly. Two thirty-five remaining. 'Fake the 1-3!' Two fifteen. Two minutes. Evans shot for a double and got it to the butterflies there. One thirty-five as Evans passed to half-guard. He landed four right hands in under. A right hand and another and another and another in under. One fifteen. Evans passed to side control. A right hand in under. One minute. Jacksn turned and gave up the back. He stood. He was stuffing a double and nope Evans got it to half-guard with thirty-five. Evans with a trio of lefts in under as he had the back again. Fifteen. They stood to the clinch. Jackson kneed the body. Tehy broke. The third round came to an end. Evans had the unanimous decision.